My Theory Of Chakra
by adamrpg
Summary: My Scientific point of view on chakra.Its A Series One-shots and you have to have a good sense of science to understand this. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Well Hello again. Ok, I'm ashamed for discontinuing my stories, but it was to be expected.  
This Story is a one-shot, though I may not be able to say its a story either. Its basically A Scientific explaination of chakra( Scientific as in explained in real world Science, though maybe a little Phenomena). This story may not be understandable for people who do not have a great grasp of the Human body  
I might have a second chapter for explaining (for Naruto-Bleach crossovers) why there aren't Hollows In the Elemental Countries. Oh well.Go to the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but in the future I might be the creator of Chakra.

* * *

The Theory of Chakra

First I will explain the physical part of chakra. In the Human body, cells create energy out of, well, food, water and air. But they also create extra energy, which is not used, and is basically shoved out of the cell. This energy that the cell releases injures other cells, which basically is what makes us age.  
Now I'm not going to tell you all my theories about how I could use this (Unless you really want me to), But In the Naruto world, I predict that there is an organ system that is in their bodies, focused on the stomache, that filters and stores the extra energy, waiting to be used. This is the physical part of chakra that Ninja utilize. The way Ninja build up their physical energy is by training the physical aspect, to make their cells stronger, so they can make more energy, in which is filtered by the organ system, thus building the physical energy.  
Now is the theory of the spiritual part of chakra. The Spiritual part of chakra, in my theory, would come from dead souls that haven't gone to heaven or Hell, Still having ties to Earth (In which in the ninja life, there are more souls than normal because of more killing and much more ties to Earth than us.  
When Nnja draw upon their chakra, they are draining the Soul of its Spiritual presence,utilizing the souls' spirit to complete chakra. Now Ninjas need Mental Will as well when utilizing spiritual energy, because they need enough mental fortitude to overpower the souls' wills to make use of their energy.

* * *

I will Give Examples of these different energies being used in different animes.

DB, DBZ and DBGT all utilize only physical energy, which is why their stores grow as their physical appearance becomes more, well, ripped (muscled). This also shows that physical energy, by itself, is very unstable.

Bleach Shows only spiritual energy. Now the characters in Bleach, instead of using spiritual energy as previously stated, the characters, when exposed to a high amount of spiritual pressure, they drain a little bit of it and start making their own spiritual energy.

Now I believe Ninjas are able to use Jutsus, are because when the physical and spiritual energies are combined, It forms a much more stable energy, combining the raw and unstable power of physical energy with the flexible and very stable spiritual energy forming a stable, powerful and flexible type of energy called chakra. But the downsides are that combining the two makes normally little amounts (compared to physical energy at least) which is why, ninja, instead of flying, which consumes a very large amount of stamina, can only do things like tree-walk, water-walk, etc.

This, my friend, is coming to an end. I have completed My theory of Chakra.

* * *

OK! Well this was quite an explanation. Now that I think about it, I thought this would be shorter. Really, If I didn't edit at the last minute, it would be less than half as long. Really! Oh well. Hope you liked it. Or maybe your mind has shut down by all the scientific stuff, and this was the simplest I could get it. He. If you weren't Overloaded before, you are now, right? If you are, and I find out, I'll be laughing my ass off.  
Well... Ja ne! No wait! Don't leave yet! I forgot!  
Please do not flame me if you think I'm not honorable or stupid for comparing Naruto to real life, cause I'm just that kind a guy. A Scientific guy is all I am.  
NOW I'm saying Ja ne. Well, writing it. Whatever! Bye!


	2. Author's Note

Well Hello! This is an Authors note, so I'll get to it.

I've decided to make this a series of one-shots instead of just one, for different theories I can come up with for Naruto.  
I also want Ideas for theories, and what people want. I'm going to do Medical Jutsu next though.  
Anyway, If you noticed last chapter, I said that the extra energy in the cells cause aging, and Ninja use it instead, so you're wondering "Then Why aren't they immortal?" Or something like that. Well, Ninja don't use chakra ALL the time. Though that doesn't explain it either. You see, Ninja get injured much more often than Normal people, right? So they get more Medical Jutsu used on them. I won't explain it now, but constantly using medical Jutsu on the body takes up a person's life span, so Ninja using Jutsu to slow aging and Medical Jutsu used on them to speed aging cancels each other out, so they would age like any civilian would.  
Oh, if you hadn't noticed, I REALLY like reviews. I mean really. Just that single one I got convinced me to continue. So please review. please. PLEASE.

Also, I'm thinking of A Theory for Kyuubi's body, and you can add specific or generic Jutsus for me to theorize. Is theorize a word? hehe. So, please inspire me with reviews, my wonderful fans!

No, really, I really want you to review for my new story, ahem, I mean series of one-shots, or whatever. You can, if you want, tell me stories you know that I might like. I'm currently reading The Paths We Walk.

Its pretty good. Now then, Ja ne.


	3. More Theories!

Hi again. This time I will give my theory of Medical Chakra/techniques.  
Not much to add now, except...WAH! I only got one review! I really like reviews though.  
I'm not sure what to write after this, so you HAVE to give me ideas or else I won't update for at most a whole week!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own these theories. MY IDEAS!

I believe medical techniques are a close balance of Physical and Spiritual energies. Suprisingly, I believe, in Medical techniques, That out of the chakra used, there is more physical energy added than Spiritual energies, though not by a lot. You see, physical energy is needed to make the healthy cells in another person's (or their own) bodies to be able to make power to make the healthy cells divide much quiker than normal, whether it be blood cells, or skin cells, to divide and strengthen (Because new cells are still relatively weak). The spiritual energy needed helps stabilize the physical energy, and directs it, making sure it does not cause more damage than good.

MORE THEORIES!

Tsunade's strength

I believe there is, in Tsunade's strength, A build-up of about 85-90 Physical energy gathered, while the 10-15 of spiritual energy just makes sure that the physical energy goes into a certain direction, thus making sure to not blow up your hand. The release of energy is just a mini explosion of strength.

Why Ninja are weaker during peace-time.

I believe only part of it is Ninjas not being trained as much. The major factor in it is the lack of an astounding number of souls, caused BY war. Because of the lack of souls, the spiritual energy is weaker, thus giving less control over jutsu. This either makes academy students drop out, believing they are too weak or stupid, or making war-time folk believe it is time for retirement, thus causing lack of training (Okay, so training IS a major part) making them lose more control of their energies, thus causing jutsu to be weaker or not work at all, thus causing a continuous cycle of people seeing their peers like that, believing that they don't need to get stronger, lack of training, etc.

Kyuubi's physical body when it is a chakra construct.

I believe that kyuubi made a physical body by making his body use 90 physical energy, and stop collecting as much Spiritual energy, thus making him have near limitless regeneration and Chakra (still a little bit of spiritual energy, so he CAN make chakra). That is why Kyuubi used physical energy manipulation, instead of always using chakra. This is why Minato (Yondaime Hokage) had such ease sealing Kyuubi's power within Naruto. After sealing the mind, soul and chakra of the Kyuubi into Naruto, the physical construct of chakra had nothing to bind it with, thus the body disappearing.

Welp, thats it! I really wnat reviews, since I really AM out of ideas for the next chapter. Please give ideas.  
Ja ne! 


End file.
